


Obsessed

by isabellabosxoxo



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian, Love, M/M, Obsession, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellabosxoxo/pseuds/isabellabosxoxo
Summary: My name is Aria. This story is about how I came in a circle with people that fell in love with me. And how obsessed they are over me... How am I going to choose?!?------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------This story is written as a script.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this story from my wattpad. I wrote it there first but I thought that I would also post it on here. It's btw on wattpad not finished.  
> Link account wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/isabellabosxoxo  
> Link book: https://www.wattpad.com/story/156403784-obsessed   
> (In the book on wattpad is also the cast)

This is not a true love story where a girl falls in love with one guy and live happily ever after. No. My name is Aria Houston and this is my story.

I'm 21 years old. I'm a singer who sings in bars and all that kind of stuff. I have a lovely boss name Nick Hill and he always helps me out when I need it. And now for my private life. I have two best friends, Chloe Young and Olivia Montgomery. Olivia has an older brother named Jason Montgomery. I hate him. He is hot but I hate him for being hot. Siblings are off limit is a rule that Olivia made up. So I started to hate him. Anyway, I have a boyfriend called Stephen Anderson. We're dating for 4 years now and he was my best friend as well. But that changed 4 years ago when my summer vacation was almost over. So that how my life went and now my Olivia is getting married and she asked me to sing at her wedding. I'm so excited.

But now I have a lovely dinner like every Saturday.

_Aria Houston: What do you mean you can't come?!_

_Stephen Anderson: I have an important meeting._

_Aria Houston: What could be any more important than a wedding of my best friend?! And you promised you'd come with me._

_Stephen Anderson: I know and I'm sorry. But this is really important for me and I could get a promotion. You know how serious I am about my work._

_Aria Houston: I know. But does it have to be now? The wedding is over 4 days and the trip takes about 2 days._

_Stephen Anderson: I'm sorry._

_Aria Houston: How do I'll get there now? I'm not getting an uber and I'm not taking the bus._

_Stephen Anderson: You could go on a plane._

Aria stands up and walks towards Stephen. Aria gives Stephen a kiss on his cheeks and says;

_Aria Houston: Goodluck with your meeting._

And she walks away.  


She comes home and she calls immediately Olivia.

_Olivia Montgomery: Hello?_

_Aria Houston: *sobbing* Hey Liv._

_Olivia Montgomery: Aria what's wrong._

_Aria Houston: *sobbing* Well Stephen just totally blew me off before the wedding and I don't know how to get there now. And I want to come and perform for you but--_

_Olivia Montgomery: Slow down. I'll get my brother to pick you up._

_Aria Houston: No not him. And btw is he not with you?_

_Olivia Montgomery: No he is on his way but he'll pass by where you live._

_Aria Houston: What is he doing in Vancouver?_

_Olivia Montgomery: Well Stephen kind of called me already so and Jason was in Canada_

_Aria Houston: You know what I'll rent a car._

_Olivia Montgomery: No he'll pick you up at ten. See you at the wedding._

And she hung up. From everyone in the whole world, it has to be Jason Montgomery that is going to pick me up. There is a reason I hate him so much and that started 4 years ago when we went on a summer trip and the Montgomery family were so kind that I was welcome to join. I will never forget that day that the 1 moment I wish it could be forever and then the other moment that I wanted to kill him. 


	2. Chapter 2

4 years earlier.

This year I would go with the Montgomery family on vacation to a huge cabin in the woods. And it's already the last day of the vacation and Olivia was the last 3 days sick. So she couldn't go swimming or any outside activity. And I decide to stay with her in our room. Taking care of her. So I went down to the kitchen to get some thee. And without thinking I walked into Jason.

_Aria Houston: Oh shoot. Sorry I wasn't paying attention._

_Jason Montgomery: Don't worry about it. Where are you going?_

_Aria Houston: The kitchen to get some thee for Olivia.  
_

_Jason Montgomery: You know that you don't have to take care of her, right? I mean our mom and dad can take care of her as well._

_Aria Houston: I know but she is my best friend and it's not fair for her to stay inside while we are having fun outside._

_Jason Montgomery: First of all life isn't fair. Second I bet she want you to have fun. So if you want to come I'm at the lake._

_Aria Houston: Okay._

_Jason Montgomery: And don't forget your swimming clothes and towel._

_Aria Houston: Are we going to swim?_

_Jason Montgomery: No we are going skiing. Of course, we are going to swim._

Jason walked away and I was just standing there laughing. Should I go with him or should I stay here? I'm going to ask Olivia. I walked back to the bedroom. I opened the door and was prepared to ask but unfortunately, she was already sleeping. You know what I'm just going to do it. I could literally name a hundred people who I rather swim with but okay. I was looking for my bikini and after all, it was the last night. So why not make fun? I walked towards the lake and saw Jason sitting on the edge of the dock. I sat next down to him.

_Jason Montgomery: You came._

_Aria Houston: Yeah, Olivia was already asleep. And your right I deserve a little bit of fun._

Jason jumps into the water.

_Jason Montgomery: Are you coming? It is not deep._

Jason looked at my face and noticed that there was something wrong.

_Jason Montgomery: Don't tell me you can't swim._

_Aria Houston: I've never had the time to learn to swim._

_Jason Montgomery: What do you mean?_

_Aria Houston: Well my mother didn't have the time to learn me how to swim._

_Jason Montgomery: What about your father?_

_Aria Houston: I rather do not talk about him._

I looked away.

_Jason Montgomery: I can teach you._

_Aria Houston: What? Why?_

_Jason Montgomery: Well your my sister's best friend. Come._

I slowly let me drop into the water. Jason grabs my waist. I kind of panicked.

_Jason Montgomery: Relax._

After the "swimming lessons" we sat on a big rock what was laying next to the lake.

_Aria Houston: Thanks._

He looks at me.

_Aria Houston: For teaching me how to swim._

_Jason Montgomery: No problem._

_Aria Houston: Why are you doing so nice?_

_Jason Montgomery: What do you mean?_

_Aria Houston: I mean you're the guy who is popular, who is most of the time mean to his sister and his sister's best friend. And kisses every girl he sees._

_Jason Montgomery: Seriously? You think I'm a guy who literally kisses every girl I see?_

_Aria Houston: Yes._

_Jason Montgomery: Well I haven't kissed you._

_Aria Houston: If you did I would've slapped you._

_Jason Montgomery: Is that what they tell about me? That I'm a player._

_Aria Houston: Well most of the part is true._

_Jason Montgomery: I have kissed many girls but I never had a relationship._

_Aria Houston: What!?_

_Jason Montgomery: I think that relationships are serious things. It's not fun to joke around with that. I have one girl I want a relationship with._

_Aria Houston: Who?_

Jason looks at me.

_Aria Houston: Me?_

He comes closer to me. I looked him in his eyes. And the next moment our lips touched. I can't believe that I'm kissing Olivia's brother. He wanted to go further but lucky I got saved by children who we heard on the other side of the lake. And then I slapped him.

_Jason Montgomery: Hey!_

_Aria Houston: I said it._

We walked back to the cabin.

_Jason Montgomery: Tonight was really fun._

_Aria Houston: You mean the swimming part or the kissing part?_

_Jason Montgomery: Both._

We looked at each other again and I had to move before he wanted to kiss me again.

_Aria Houston: Well then. Good night._

_Jason Montgomery: Good night._

He walks down the stairs to his bedroom in the basement. He left his door a little bit open like it was an invitation. I don't think so. I'm going back to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up by the noise of knocking. How late is it? 10 am?! O shit it is probably Jason who is knocking on the door. I quickly put some clothes on and run to the door. I open the door and see Jason leaning against the wall.

_Aria Houston: Sorry I overslept._

_Jason Montgomery: Did you already pack your stuff?_

_Aria Houston: Yes._

_Jason Montgomery: Then it is not a problem. Just bring your stuff to my car._

_Aria Houston: Okay?_

I walk back inside and grab my suitcase. I walk past him and I see him going into my apartment and grabbing my other suitcase. I walk downstairs. I walked outside and I was looking for his car. Jason walked past me and walked to an old car. It looked like this:

       

I mean you must be really old to have a car like this. 

_Jason Montgomery: Are you coming?_

_Aria Houston: Are we going to drive in that?_

_Jason Montgomery: You can also walk to New York._

Well, his humor never changed. I get into his car. He gets in a few minutes later and starts the car. 

A few hours later.

It is boring in the car because we didn't talk to each other. Clearly, he forgot what happened in the summer break but it was well 4 years ago so. Maybe it was not special for him. Of course, it wasn't. Even if he says he is not a player. That is what all players say. Anyway, I luckily brought my laptop so I could write some songs or write in my diary what I'm doing right now.

_Jason Montgomery: What are you writing?_

_Aria Houston: Why do you care?_

_Jason Montgomery: Well we are stuck with each other for like 2 days so._

_Aria Houston: If you drive faster we can make it 1 and a half. Or maybe don't stop at all we can make it 1 day._

_Jason Montgomery: To bad for you._

_Aria Houston: Why?_

_Jason Montgomery: I already booked two rooms at the motel right there._

I look where his finger is pointing.

       

Seriously. It is literally called Desert Motel. I don't want to here in the middle of a desert. And it looks kind of creepy. That is the number 1 reason why I never stay in motels. They're creepy. 

_Aria Houston: Why? Why a motel?_

_Jason Montgomery: What do you hate motels?_

_Aria Houston: Yes._

He parks his car in front of two rooms. Well, I'm glad that I don't have to sleep with him in the same room. We get out of the car.

_Jason Montgomery: I'm going to get the keys._

_Aria Houston: Okay._

Jason walks away. I see in the corner of my eye a man walking towards me. 

_Random man: Is that your boyfriend?_

I slowly turn around.

_Aria Houston: No? Thankfully not._

_Random man: Good._

I look away from the man when he instantly grabs me and I started to scream. 

_Aria Houston: HELP!!!_

I was punching him in his chest but it didn't hurt him.

_Random man: O you're a spicy girl. I like spicy._

Jason ran towards me and the guy and punched him in the face. The man let go of me. The man punched Jason back. The man ran away and I saw that Jason wanted to run after but I stopped him.

_Aria Houston: Jason he is not worth it._

_Jason Montgomery: I will kill him if I see him again._

_Aria Houston: Jason._

_Jason Montgomery: Aria I swear if anyone touches you like that again. I will kill them._

He gives me the key to my room and he walks into his room and closes the door behind him. I've never seen that side of Jason. It kinda scares me. But he still cares about me. Or does he only care because I'm his sister best friend? 


	4. Chapter 4

4 years earlier

In about an hour we were going to leave from the vacation house when Jason knocks on the door. 

_Aria Houston: Come in!_

Jason opens the door.

_Aria Houston: Ow, it's you._

_Jason Montgomery: Rude._

_Aria Houston: I want to make one thing clear. Yesterday never happened, okay?_

_Jason Montgomery: Alright. Deal. But I'm sure that doesn't change for the person who is waiting for you back at home._

O shit. I forgot about Stephen. He is my best friend but he wants to be more than that. And I want to say no but I'm scared that I'll lose him and I don't want that to happen.

_Aria Houston: How do you know?_

_Jason Montgomery: Olivia told me. She might be sick but she can still talk. So what are you going to say to him?_

_Aria Houston: Why do you care?_

_Jason Montgomery: Well I think that you shouldn't go into a relationship if you don't want to._

_Aria Houston: But I'm scared if I say no I will lose him forever._

_Jason Montgomery: Then it's his loss. If the girl who I like says no to me and still wants to be friends then I'm glad. But is your own choice. See ya in the car._

Jason walks out of the room. Why is he so kind? Why is he acting like this? And I'm stuck in the car with him for an hour. 

1 hour later.

We are at Montgomery's house. I help them to unload their stuff. When I was about to go home I saw that Jason invited some friends over and the minute they got into the house a girl was already all over him. I knew he lied. He didn't care about me at all. But anyway when I walked outside I saw Stephan standing on the sidewalk with flowers in his hand. I'm not ready for this at all.

_Stephan Anderson: Do you have an answer now?_

_Aria Houston: Stephan-_

_Stephan Anderson: Do you need more time? I can give you more time if you want._

Seeing Jason making out with another girl made me angry so I said yes out of rage.

_Aria Houston: Yes!_

_Stephan Anderson: Yes? Really?_

_Aria Houston: Yes I want to be in a relationship with you._

He hugged me and that was the biggest mistake I made that day. And after 4 years I still don't feel anything for him. I mean I love him but as a friend. Maybe Jason was right. I need to tell the truth about it. That I don't love Stephan. I need to do it after the wedding before he wants to propose to me. O M G. Maybe he isn't having an important meeting maybe he is planning a proposal. No, don't overreact. Maybe he is at an important meeting or not?


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up in the motel room. I hear outside car noises so I went to check what was going on. I put my clothes on and opened the door and saw Jason trying to fix the car.

_Aria Houston: What happened?_

_Jason Montgomery: The dude from yesterday happened. He ruined my car. I can't fix it so I need to call someone._

He walks off to call a person who can fix cars or something. The phone call only took 5 minutes and Jason walks back to me.

_Jason Montgomery: He is going to pick up the car in the afternoon and it is fixed tomorrow afternoon._

_Aria Houston: We have to stay here another day with creepy guys._

_Jason Montgomery: Yes but at least they have a restaurant here. Let's go I'll pay._

We're walking to the restaurant. When we entered, for the first time, no one looked at us. We walked to a table with two seats. We both sit down and looked what was on the menu. A waiter comes walking straight to us. 

_Aria Houston: 1 omelet and tea, please._

_Jason Montgomery: For me the same except I want coffee instead of tea._

_Aria Houston: If the car isn't fixed in the morning I'm going to walk to New York._

_Jason Montgomery: Good luck._

_Aria Houston: I'm starting to think that you don't even care that your sister is getting married._

_Jason Montgomery: All I care about is getting you there._

_Aria Houston: Stop!_

_Jason Montgomery: Stop what?_

_Aria Houston: Stop being like this. You've ruined your chance years ago. I'm with Stephan now._

_Jason Montgomery: Oh really? Do you really love him now?_

_Aria Houston: Yes. He cares about me._

_Jason Montgomery: If he cared about you then he would've called you by now and he would've never agreed with you going with me._

_Aria Houston: Excuse me._

I stood up from my chair.

_Jason Montgomery: Where are you going?_

_Aria Houston: To my room._

_Jason Montgomery: What about your breakfast?_

_Aria Houston: I'm not hungry._

I walk out of the restaurant. He is right. If Stephan really cared about me he would've called. 


	6. Chapter 6

I walk towards my motel room. Then I hear Jason calling my name.

_Jason Montgomery: Aria! Wait!_

I turn around.

_Aria Houston: What!_

_Jason Montgomery: I'm sorry._

_Aria Houston: No you're right. Maybe he doesn't care about me at all. Maybe is this relationship all these years fake. Maybe he is cheating on me. Maybe he is not. I honestly don't know._

_Jason Montgomery: Aria._

He slowly grabs me by my arms.

_Jason Montgomery: If Stephen doesn't care about a pretty girl as you then he isn't worth it._

Did he just call me pretty?!

_Jason Montgomery: Aria I want you to know that I really care about you. I've been rude to you because I thought it was not a big deal and that the feeling was going away but I was wrong. It only grew stronger. That time I kissed you at the lake. That moment was real. And when I saw you standing in the doorway of your apartment. I just wanted to kiss you. When that man touched you and grabbed you I just wanted to kill him._

I feel a confession coming. 

_Jason Montgomery: Aria Houston... I... Love you!_

And there was the awkward silence. And called it.

_Aria Houston: Jason to be honest... The reason I've been mean to you was that it was easier for me. And--_

Jason suddenly kisses me... And it feels so good. I don't want this to end. I wanted to last forever. But I can't it's my best friend brother. Or maybe I can. I mean she is not here right now. And then he suddenly stops. He opens my motel room door.

_Jason Montgomery: We will be on time for the wedding. Goodnight._

_Aria Houston: Goodnight._

I walk into my room and I close the door behind me. Just goodnight. Seriously. He first kisses and then he just says goodnight. I put on my pajamas and I go to sleep.

It's the next morning and when I open the door I see Jason in his car ready to go. Finally away from this Motel. I throw my baggage back in the car. I open the car door and get into the car. He starts the car and we drive away. The whole ride it was silence. And finally, we arrived in New York. We arrived at the hotel where all the guests are staying. I get out of the car and I see Chloe standing by the guy who is carrying her luggage. 

_Aria Houston: Chloe!_

_Chloe Young: Aria! You are finally here._

She runs to me and hugs me. She sees Jason getting out of the car and she immediately let's go of me. She starts to whisper to me.

_Chloe Young: You came here with her brother._

_Aria Houston: I had no other way to get here especially not with my equipment. And nothing happened we only talked._

_Chloe Young: Okay. Anyway, let me show you your room and the bridesmaids dresses._


	7. Chapter 7

We went to a wedding dresses shop and we tried beautiful dresses. I even heard Chloe that I looked cute. But then I asked her what she said en then she said that the dress looked cute and she looked away from. Yeah right. Cause I would start blushing when I see a cute dress. But we're back at the hotel. The wedding starts tomorrow at 11 o'clock but I need to be there at 9 AM. I was walking back to my room when I see my boss standing in the hallway in front of my door.

_Aria Houston: Nick? What are you doing here?_

_Nick Hill: Oh there you are! Well, I'm your boss and I just wanted to see you play. And I'm a friends with the fiance of Olivia._

_Aria Houston: Your friends with Rick? Rick and Nick. You guys should start a band._

_Nick Hill: Haha. Maybe I should._

I looked at him and he starts laughing.

_Nick Hill: I'm just kidding._

_Aria Houston: So were you looking for me?_

_Nick Hill: Uh, yeah. I wanted to check if you had everything._

_Aria Houston: Yes I have everything. Do you need something?_

_Nick Hill: No, I eh. You know what I'll see you tomorrow. And btw you look good in that bridesmaid's dress._

_Aria Houston: How do you know?_

_Nick Hill: We walked by when we went to the store for suits._

_Aria Houston: Okay, see you tomorrow._

I turn around and open the door and walk into my hotel room. I still think that it's a little weird that my boss is here but if he is really friends with Rick. 

**The next morning**

I was the first one who was at the house of Olivia. Well, that is for the first time that I'm not late. Olivia's weddings dress is beautiful. Now I'm jealous that I'm not getting married. It looks like this:

Anyway, I was walking and enjoying the view cause she has a house on the edge of a mountain with a pool and all that sort of stuff. And suddenly someone touches my arm and it scared the crap out of me. And I was so scared I jumped into the pool.

_Stephen Anderson: Am I that scary?_

_Aria Houston: You know I always jump when someone is trying to scare me._

He reaches out his hand and I grabbed it. 

_Stephen Anderson: Maybe you should change._

_Aria Houston: I'm glad I didn't put on my dress. Well, I'll see you later._

He gives me a kiss on my cheek. And I walk away. I went to the bathroom to make myself dry. But I forgot to lock the bathroom door and Jason walks in. 

_Jason Montgomery: Ow, hello. You didn't-_

_Aria Houston: lock the door? I know._

He closes the door behind him and locks it.

_Jason Montgomery: Do you need help with that?_

_Aria Houston: With undressing me?_

_Jason Montgomery: I guess._


	8. Chapter 8

_Aria Houston: Are you seriously going to watch me?_

He walks up to me and starts kissing me. He lifts me up on the counter. Suddenly there is a knocking on the door.

_Olivia Montgomery: Hello, is someone in here?_

_Aria Houston: Yeah, I'm changing._

_Olivia Montgomery: Can you maybe hurry up cause I need to use the bathroom._

_Aria Houston: Okay I'll be done in 5 minutes._

I hear her walk away. I jump off the counter and put on my dress.

_Aria Houston: You have to leave first._

_Jason Montgomery: Okay._

He unlocks the door and walks out. I wait 5 minutes and then I walk out of the bathroom. I walk into Chloe.

_Chloe Young: Hey, where were you?_

_Aria Houston: In the bathroom why?_

_Chloe Young: Uhm, I saw Stephen leave._

_Aria Houston: What, do you know why?_

_Chloe Young: No, he only said that you need to call him._

I grab my phone and dial his number. I hold the phone and wait for him to pick up. I hear him pick up.

_Stephen Anderson: With Stephen._

_Aria Houston: Where the hell are you?!?_

_Stephen Anderson: I'm sorry I needed to go home cause..._

_Aria Houston: Cause of your work. Is your work more important than me??_

_Stephen Anderson: No but you have to understand that this is a great opportunity for me._

_Aria Houston: Well clearly I don't understand._

_Stephen Anderson: I got to go, see you later._

_Aria Houston: Don't you dare hang up!_

He hangs up. O my gawd he did not. I go to WhatsApp and app him that it's over. I put my phone away. I can't believe that I just broke up with him. I actually feel relieved. But this doesn't mean I can just run into Jason's arm. Suddenly someone touches my arm and I turn around. It's Chloe.

_Chloe Young: Are you okay?_

I start to cry. Chloe opens her arms and starts hugging me.

_Chloe Young: Aria I want you to know that I'm always here for you._

_Aria Houston: I know. And I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose Olivia. Maybe I just need to stay single._

_Chloe Young: I bet there someone out there who loves you and do everything for you. *whispers* Someone like me._

_Aria Houston: What?_

_Chloe Young: Uhm nothing._

She let's go of me.

_Aria Houston: Okay._

Olivia comes walking towards us. She hugs us.

_Olivia Montgomery: Are you ready to put on your dresses?_

_Aria and Chloe: Yes!_


	9. Chapter 9

We walk into Olivia's room. The dresses are laying on the bed.

_Olivia Montgomery: Do you guys like the dresses?_

_Chloe Young: I love it._

_Aria Houston: They're amazing!_

_Olivia Montgomery: Great. Well, not that great cause Y'all have to wait until the wedding and then you can wear it._

Olivia starts laughing. We started laughing with her.

_Olivia Montgomery: That also means that you can't wear it tonight._

_Chloe Young: What's tonight?_

_Olivia Montgomery: The Bachelorette party._

_Aria Houston: Oh yeah of course._

_Olivia Montgomery: O my goodness. I knew you guys would forget about it._

_Chloe Young: We didn't forget but there is a lot going on recently. Especially with me._

_Aria Houston: What do you mean?_

We all look at Chloe.

_Chloe Young: Well my parents got divorced. After I said---_

Suddenly there was a knocking on the door.

_Voice: Hello?_

_Olivia Montgomery: Who is there?_

_Nick Hill: It's Nick Hill, I'm looking for Aria. Do you know where she is?_

Aria walks towards the door and opens it. Nick looked surprised and stares at the dress.

_Nick Hill: Wow, you girls look beautiful._

_Olivia whispers to Chloe: Not creepy at all._

_Aria Houston: Thanks Nick but what are you doing here?_

_Nick Hill: I'm looking for you. You have rehearsals at 3 p.m._

_Aria Houston: Okay. Is that all that you came to say?_

_Nick Hill: Yes._

Nick turns around and walks away. Aria closes the door and turns around looking at Olivia and Chloe.

_Olivia Montgomery: Your boss is a creep._

_Aria Houston: He is not that bad._

_Olivia Montgomery: Anyway you need to go to the rehearsal._

_Aria Houston: But that is at 3._

_Chloe Young: So you only have 4 minutes._

_Aria Houston: O shit._

I grab my stuff and run out of the room. And of course, I forgot to put something else on instead of this dress. I run into a huge ballroom.

_Nick Hill: Ah, you're here. And you're even in your bridesmaids dress. How wonderful._

_Aria Houston: Yeah, well I didn't get the time to change._

_Nick Hill: Okay. What song are you going to sing?_

_Aria Houston: Secret love song by Little Mix._

_Nick Hill: Alone?_

_Aria Houston: Yes._

_Nick Hill: Okay._

I walk up on the stage. I grab the microphone and look into the ballroom. Now it's empty but tomorrow it will be filled with hundreds of people. I bet Olivia doesn't even know 25% of those people.

 

So rehearsal is done. I had to sing the song 4 times. Only because Nick didn't like the other 3 times. I walk back towards my room. I open the door and close it behind me. I walk towards the closet and I grab the dress for tonight. Olivia gave all the bridesmaids a bachelorette dress. And it looks like this.

 

Yeah, we have to wear that. It's typical her style. I put on the dress and I leave the room. I wait outside for the other girls. And suddenly a limousine stops right in front of me. The driver steps out and opens the door for me. And of course, everyone is already there. I step into the limousine.

_Chloe Young: How went your rehearsal?_

_Aria Houston: It went well._

_Olivia Montgomery: What are you going to sing?_

_Aria Houston: I'm not going to tell you. It's a surprise._

Olivia looks at me with a dirty smile.

_Olivia Montgomery: Okay. Let's go party!!_

And we drive off. We stop at a club. We all get out and everyone looks at us because of the dresses. And everyone started to congratulating Olivia. We go into the club and we danced all night. It was like 5:30 AM when we got back to our rooms. Luckily the wedding starts at 11:00 AM.


	10. Chapter 10

The alarm goes off at 7 am and I'm so tired. I only got 2 hours of sleep and I can't sleep until the wedding is over. Aria steps out of bed and goes to the bathroom. She turns on the shower. Then she hears a knock on the door. 

_Aria Houston: Who's there?_

_Nick Hill: It's your boss._

Aria laughs.

_Aria Houston: What's up?_

_Nick Hill: I just came here to check on you. I heard you broke it off with Stephen._

_Aria Houston: I'm okay. He was a dick anyway. His work was more important than me. And I never really loved him._

_Nick Hill: Then why--_

_Aria Houston: I'm gonna shower I'll meet you downstairs._

_Nick Hill: Aria?_

No response. Aria turns on some music and steps into the shower.

After 8 minutes

Aria hears the door open and immediately turns off the shower and locks the bathroom door. 

_Stranger: Hello?_

He walks over to the bathroom door and knocks on it.

_Stranger: Hello? Are you in there? Aria?!?_

_Aria Houston: Who are you?_

_Jason Montgomery: It's me, Jason._

I open the door. I look at him and he is all dressed up for the wedding and I'm just standing there in my towel. 

_Jason Montgomery: Since you're not together with Stephen anymore, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my date for the wedding. After the ceremony of course._

_Aria Houston: Of course, but just as friends, right?_

_Jason Montgomery: Yeah sure._

_Aria Houston: Okay, I will change into my dress and I'll see you downstairs._

I close the door and I hear Jason leave. I put on my dress and walk out of the bathroom. I grab my purse and walk towards the door. I open the door and suddenly is Chloe standing right in front of me. I look at her and she starts to blush. 

_Aria Houston: Hey Chloe, what are you doing here?_

_Chloe Young: I just wanted to see you. You look beautiful._

_Aria Houston: Thanks. You look beautiful too._

_Chloe Young: And uuhhmm. I- uh wanted to tell you that- uh._

I look at Chloe and Chloe looks down. She looks really nervous. And then suddenly she looks up and starts kissing me. I push her away.

_Aria Houston: What the hell Chloe!_

Chloe looks at me and runs away with tears in her eyes.

_Aria Houston: Wait! Chloe come back!_

I close the door behind me and I walk towards the elevator. I push the button of the elevator and wait for it to arrive. 

The doors open and I see Stephen in the elevator. 

_Aria Houston: What are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be working?_

_Stephen Anderson: I came here to see you._

He steps out of the elevator and I back up. 

_Stephen Anderson: Are you scared of me? You know I will never hurt you._

_Aria Houston: Just leave, okay. We are over._

_Stephen Anderson: Ha ha ha ha. You dumped me out like I was trash and for that, you should be dead, but then I realized that it's your friends who are the problem. I've been watching you. Nick who is flirting with you, Chloe who kisses you and then we have Jason. Oh, Jason the romantic dude. The prince on the white horse._

_Aria Houston: What have you done?!_

_Stephen Anderson: Nothing yet. But first, you need to rest._

He grabs me and he tranquilizes me. Then everything turned black.

_Stephen Anderson: Sleep tight._


	11. Chapter 11

Aria woke up in a dark room. She looks around her but she couldn't see anything. 

_Aria Houston: Hello?! Is someone there?!_

No reaction. She tries to wiggles her hands but they're tied down. Shit. Where the f*ck am I. I've dated a psychopath. A PSYCHOPATH! Why is he so obsessed with me?!? Why me?! 

_Aria Houston: SOMEONE! PLEASE! HELP ME!._

Aria looks down. She is starting to cry. He is going to kill everyone. And it's my fault. 

_Aria Houston: That f*cking ASSHOLE. I don't know if you can hear me Stephen but I'm going to KILL YOU!._

_Chloe Young: Aria? Is that you?_

Aria looks up and looks around her. 

_Aria Houston: Chloe?_

There is a crying sound in the distance. 

_Aria Houston: How the hell are you here?_

_Chloe Young: When I kissed you and ran away, I bumped into him. He tranquilized me. I thought I was going to die!_

_Aria Houston: Everything is going to be okay._

_Chloe Young: Not it's not! We are going to die! I should've told you, but I thought he changed but he clearly didn't._

_Aria Houston: Chloe what are you talking about?_

_Chloe Young: He doesn't go on business trips. He rapes women. He is abusing women. And I was one of them._

_Aria Houston: Why didn't you tell me!?_

_Chloe Young: Because he threatened me and if I told you he was going to..._

She stops talking.

  _Aria Houston: What? Chloe?!_

I still couldn't see her cause it was too dark. I was searching in the dark for her.

_Chloe Young: ARIA!! HELP ME!!_

_Aria Houston: Chloe?! CHLOE!_

Suddenly a dark figure comes walking out of the darkness. It's Stephen.

_Aria Houston: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!_

_Stephen Anderson: She'll be fine. I mean she is still alive for now._

_Aria Houston: What do you want from me?_

_Stephen Anderson: Well-_

He falls down to the floor and all the lights turn on. I see Chloe with a baseball bat standing behind him. 

_Aria Houston: Chloe! I thought-_

_Chloe Young: You thought I was dead. Well, he tried to knock me out but he failed._

Chloe unties me and I jump right into her arms. It was kinda awkward because like I think a day ago we kissed and we still need to talk about that. I quickly let go of her.

_Aria Houston: Are you okay?_

_Chloe Young: Yeah, but we need to leave now before he wakes up._

_Aria Houston: Don't we need to call the police?_

_Chloe Young: I don't have a phone and I have no idea where we are._

_Aria Houston: Okay you're right, let's go._

 

 


End file.
